Inspired By: "Borrowed Time"
by pari106
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts, featuring M/L, Asha, L/Al. **New!: Chapter 5: "Stuck"**
1. "Not Borrowed, But Bought"

Not Borrowed, but Bought  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Code: M/L drabble  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Episode 12 ("Borrowed Time")  
Summary: Logan's POV after this episode.  
  
  
  
Borrowed.  
  
That's what all time is when you'd like to spend the rest of eternity with someone, and all   
you have is a lifetime. But how do you fit a lifetime into hours? That's all we had   
tonight. Hours…then minutes…then seconds…  
  
One kiss. How can you fit a lifetime into one kiss?  
  
We tried, didn't we, Max? To make the best of borrowed time. Only ours wasn't   
borrowed, but bought. We paid for every second we had. We earned it.  
  
And I think it cost a little bit of our souls to let go when it was over. 


	2. "An Arbitrary Word"

An Arbitrary Word  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Short; M/L  
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Borrowed Time"  
  
A/N: Does it make sense? Please review (so few people review anymore! Where is everybody?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfect.  
  
There are those who would say I was made perfect. The perfect soldier; the perfect killer. After all, I have   
the perfect face, the perfect body. The perfect DNA, for all the good that's done me. But I also have   
seizures. And heat cycles. I also make mistakes just like anybody else.  
  
So what's so great bout being perfect?  
  
I guess I should have known. I guess I should have figured it out by now – how arbitrary the term "perfect"   
really is. That's all it is, really: a term. A word; an illusion. Guess I should have known better than to   
waste our one chance to be together on the pursuit of that illusion. Even one as pretty as our evening   
together turned out to be. Candlelight…wine… A little, good-natured Alec-bashing, my favorite pastime.   
  
And, yeah…it was nice. Okay, better than nice. It was right; it was romantic. In a word, I suppose:   
perfect. Except it left us right back where we started: frustrated with this bitch virus and furious at   
ourselves for letting it come between us.  
  
So what's so great about obtaining "perfect"?  
  
What makes the kind of perfection we had last night so much better than any other kind?  
  
Like the kind we had this morning. In the junkyard, surrounded by a bunch of smelly garbage; covered in   
goo. You were standing not even a foot away from me, and our time wasn't even up, but it might as well   
have been. You might as well have been a million miles away while I sat there, still feeling your lips on   
my own.  
  
There wasn't any candlelight. No rose petals on the sheets. There wasn't even any sheets, and no wine.   
No romance. But it was still perfect. Because you were there. And you were saying those words I've   
waited so long to hear.  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
Perfect. It was perfect.  
  
And perfectly painful.  
  
I wish I would have told you that, Logan. I wish I would have told you how perfect your confession made   
me feel. And how imperfect. I wish I would have told you how much it hurt.  
  
I wish I would have told you how much I love you, too.  
  
Told you loud enough for you to hear, I mean. That would have been perfect. But then…perfect is such an   
arbitrary term. Isn't it? 


	3. "Every Happiness"

Every Happiness  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: drabble (of exactly 100 words); Asha  
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Borrowed Time"  
  
  
  
  
  
Every Happiness  
by pari106  
  
  
"To Max and Logan…every happiness."  
  
With a laugh, Alec jeered: "You're a Liar." But I was sincere.  
  
I wish them all the happiness in the world.   
  
All the happiness of unrequited love.  
  
Of lonely nights, drinking or sleeping away the pain. I wish Max every happiness with Logan that he's   
ever given me. Can you guess how much that is?  
  
But that's okay. Because it isn't about what I wish. It's about what is. And whatever else Logan and Max   
lack between them, the love is there. I have to respect that.  
  
Even if I'm not happy with it myself. 


	4. "Meditations on Movement"

Meditations on Movement  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Short; M/L  
Spoilers: "Borrowed Time"  
  
Summary: Logan's thoughts at the end of this episode.  
  
  
  
Meditations on Movement  
by pari106  
  
Movement is a powerful tool.   
  
The movement of celestial bodies turns night into day. The movement of blood through a person's veins   
facilitates life.  
  
So much of my life has focused on movement. I can remember times I'd have given my life to move the   
world into change. I can remember times I'd have given my life just to move my big toe. Movement *is*   
power.  
  
And the night I'd thought Max had died… I couldn't move. For *days* I couldn't move. I didn't have the   
power, just as I hadn't had the power to save her life. Movement is power and I was powerless. And   
moving had just been too painful because it had reminded me of my powerlessness.  
  
Things are different this time around.  
  
And yet they are the same.  
  
I am still powerless. Powerless to turn back time. To win back the months Max and I lost to this damned   
virus. To win back the year we lost, before that, to our own blindness. Powerless, even, to win back the   
few measly hours we lost tonight because of Gossamer and plain, dumb luck.  
  
I am still powerless. Yet I'm moving. I'm walking away from Max and the powerlessness I see mirrored   
in her eyes. Walking away so that we each can grieve alone. I am moving… But I'm not getting   
anywhere. Because it still hurts to move.  
  
It hurts to move because I know I can never move fast enough, or far enough, to catch up with that which   
has escaped me: my chance with Max. 


	5. "Stuck"

"Stuck"  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine: Rating: PG; Code: Short; Logan/Alec?  
Spoilers: "Borrowed Time"  
  
Summary: Logan's thoughts during a scene in that episode.  
  
A/N: I promise I'm gonna try and write an L/A on this with some actual length and substance. But for   
now, I had this little thing on my mind and wanted to get it out. Hope you like it. Please review.   
  
  
  
Stuck  
by pari106  
  
"Stuck in a closet with Alec…you pretty much just described my worst nightmare."  
  
Oh yeah, stuck *anywhere* with Alec…that would be awful. Alec with that smart mouth of his. He   
probably never shut up.  
  
It was a pity, too. He had such a nice-looking mouth…  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Huh?" With a start, Logan snapped out of his thoughts of Alec and his nice-looking mouth, just in time to   
see Max snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. She laughed.  
  
"I was talking to you and you were totally spacing out. Where were you?"  
  
Uh…  
  
"Huh?" It was the same unintelligible question Logan had spoken before, only now spoken a little less   
intelligibly. But Logan didn't know what else to say. He certainly couldn't tell Max he'd been lost in his   
thoughts…of Alec.  
  
Logan felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Max, oblivious, carried on their suddenly one-sided conversation.   
Then she suggested: "Let's dance."  
  
Logan paled.  
  
Because a blush wasn't the only thing that had risen on Logan while he'd been fantasizing about Max's   
arch nemesis.  
  
And now he was the one stuck. In a very awkward situation. If he stood up, would Max notice   
his…condition? Would she attribute it to herself? Or would she suspect the truth from his odd behavior   
and scandalized expression?  
  
"How 'bout another glass of wine?" he suggested, instead.  
  
Feeling rather congenial that night (and little wonder, considering the circumstances) Max agreed, and   
Logan caught himself from sighing in relief.  
  
If Max *had* suspected the fact that he'd gotten excited thinking about Alec…   
  
Talk about a *real* nightmare. 


End file.
